


STOP  IT

by markspuppy



Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Chinese Language, I'm Sorry, It's against the law, M/M, PWP, They love each other, Very dirty, bad English maybe wrong tags, but rape just rape, shane peed in daryl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 达里尔吃醋了，而两个男人都是混蛋。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh
Series: 多面体（all弩pwp系列） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708183
Kudos: 17





	STOP  IT

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意tags  
> 请勿模仿……

他不应该没躲过那个拳头，真的不应该。  
他妈的达里尔·迪克森。  
疼痛令他颧骨上的皮肤火辣辣地跳动着，肖恩毫不怀疑自己明天需要顶着一个瘀伤的眼圈去上班。  
伟大的达里尔·迪克森。  
他看着眼前向他喷着毒液的蛇，阴郁可恶用一张他妈的臭脸对着他，从体内涌上的风暴让他开始呼吸急促。  
他很疼，但不是疼得受不了。他只是对达里尔贱人一样的行径感到暴怒。垂下的双手因为努力忍耐着不要握拳而在不能自控地发抖，燃烧的复杂情绪让他像启动的机车那样震颤。所有感情都堆积在脑海令他头重脚轻，所有的一切，揉杂在一起的讥讽，暴躁，愤怒，碾压住他的思维令全部注意力都集中在反击的欲望上，熟悉的专注感，那是只有在他怒不可遏时才存在的冷静。  
“给我一个理由，迪克森。”他努力用平静的语气说话，他在暴风的前夕歇息，外界的声音似乎离他越来越远，只剩下脑海里被激发的白噪音。  
达里尔在他面前踱步，转身向他咆哮，“你他妈还要和那个女人玩到什么时候？嗯，让我猜猜，等你们要结婚了我他妈是不是也是整个镇子最后一个知道的人？”  
肖恩想笑，想把这个臭婊子按倒在地抓住他的腿把他的骨头揍断。女人？就是这样？“你他妈说什么？”  
“别他妈跟我装蒜，贱人。”达里尔斜着脑袋，弓起背嘶嘶作响，眼珠里的恶毒浓得快要滴落。“我在加油站看见你们的时候，你的鸡巴都快蹭到她身上了，沃尔什。”  
火苗开始舔舐他大脑那根理智的线，或许他在生气走进家门时达里尔给他的一拳头，或许他是不满达里尔毫无根据的指责，他是个警察，他的工作需要他对每个女人微笑，就算她想跟他调情。这是他的错？他妈的就要为了他没做的事忍受达里尔的辱骂和眼神？  
就因为达里尔像个神经兮兮怀疑自己丈夫出轨而大发雷霆的黄脸婆？  
露出一个冷冰冰的笑，他在看到达里尔几乎被自己的嫉妒和怒火撑破时感到扭曲的快意。“如果你不打算信任我，那么我没什么可解释的。现在，如果你不介意的话，从我的面前滚开。”  
达里尔像是要跳离地板，这样他就可以朝肖恩扑过来。他的眼神如同准备好要将穿着警服的男人一刀捅死，或者仅用手掌勒在脖子上让他窒息而亡。  
但都没有，达里尔盯着他，面无表情，隆起的胸口也不再过载般起伏。点了点头，只是冲着肖恩发出压抑到低哑的声音。“ok，既然你这么觉得，我们可以分手。我不会再在你身上多浪费一丁点唾沫。”  
从桌子上拿走车钥匙，达里尔把它放进兜里，撞开站在门口的男人的肩膀，仅在摔上门时发出一声巨响。  
肖恩没有移动，过大的力气让来不及锁起的门板弹开发出刺耳的吱呀声，他盯着眼前空白的地板，仿佛面前的空气里有什么东西在闪闪发亮。  
火焰熔断了丝。  
代替了世界背景的白噪音在那个瞬间轰鸣着将他彻底淹没。

他在达里尔走过一半草坪时抓住了他。  
用手扯住皮衣的后领猛拽，下一秒达里尔就拧过身用拳头砸在他左肋下。  
“我们完了，肖恩·沃尔什！”怒气满盈的乡巴佬赤红着脸咆哮，冲他吐口水，“操你妈的放开我！”  
肖恩攥住任何他的手掌能抓住的部分，用力到他的指关节发抖，毫不在意疯狂挣扎着的男人是如何吼叫。他握紧达里尔挥动的手臂，在一天工作后被榨干的肾上腺素又奔涌着穿透他的血管，供奉出巨大的力气来完成对眼前野兽的绞杀。  
达里尔像豹子那样弹跳，抬脚揣他的大腿，而肖恩不在乎，所有疼痛只是泼进了水里的油，他不可能放手，他只想让指甲在达里尔身上留下鲜红深刻的抓痕。  
他知道达里尔是个难缠的杂种，就和许许多多被他扭送进拘留所的杂种一样。达里尔大叫着吐出恶毒的词汇切割他的神经，用无形的刀子插进他的胸口，在伤口里尽情地搅合。  
“我他妈不会让你用这种法子来羞辱我的，蠢猪！去和你的婊子上床，滚在你漂亮干净的床单上，把你的烂屌塞进她的逼里！”从牙缝里喘着气，达里尔皱起的脸残忍得惊人，他狐狸一样狭小的眼睛里是纯粹的鄙夷和唾弃，就好像他早早看穿肖恩是个什么为了能舔到逼而不要脸地摇尾乞怜的东西。“她会喜欢吃你那根软鸡巴的，因为比谁的都容易放进喉咙里，甚至都不影响她跟你说话。”  
达里尔是如此地亢奋于贬低自己的男友，肖恩简直不敢相信那么多次高潮都不能让这个贱人对他腿间的玩意产生丝毫感情。忍无可忍地用手肘撞击在他胸骨下的隔膜上，剧痛和短暂的窒息让达里尔暂时闭上了嘴。  
达里尔比肖恩矮，也比肖恩缺乏技巧，他只是条野狗，在咬人时也要坚持狂吠，而不知道最大的杀伤力来自绝不松口的专一。抬手从肩上爆发力气掼了达里尔一耳光，本就没从上一击恢复的男人在响亮的声音里偏着头坐倒在地上，张着嘴断续的呼吸。  
肖恩的牙齿在愤怒的施力下发酸，他想把唇缝中露出的锋利骨骼放在达里尔的皮肤上，让这个杂种每一寸身体都布满带血的牙印，痛的浑身发抖。  
达里尔咳嗽着，一只手向后支住身体，用另一只手抹去鼻子上淌下的血，抬起头透过乱七八糟的刘海又黑又浓地盯着他。“你就这点本事，是不是？肖恩·沃尔什，你就像个无能废物一样求你抓住的人渣们招供是不是？或许我他妈当初该试着多了解瑞克，至少他肯定比你有种——”  
肖恩没让他说完。在他虚拟的意识里他的耳朵似乎在往出滴血，他再也无法忍受这张胡说八道的嘴，伸手拽住达里尔的头发把坐在地上的人拉了起来，他推搡着转移到被闲置在院子里的野餐桌边，猛地把手里这颗头砸在硬实的木板上。  
达里尔弯着腰，上半身压住桌面，疼痛地呻吟着。他没有用最大的力气，但足够让达里尔一时半会都缓不过来。依旧没有松开手里柔软紧拉的发丝，腾出另一只手向下摸到达里尔裆前，甚至不需要分散注意力，他的指头早就记住了要怎么解开达里尔的皮带。  
屁股暴露在空气中让达里尔清醒了一些，他又开始在压制下挣扎，不顾头皮上显而易见的疼痛，吼叫着想要撞开身后的人。他的手在桌面上挠动着发出噪音，似乎想握住什么能使他翻盘的东西。  
肖恩冷笑着，不管达里尔自己怎么说，他都不再是肖恩刚认识时那个只关心鸡巴而留下屁股作为盲区的男人。他在肖恩身上学到了太多，肖恩已经在他的屁眼里刻下了不可磨灭的记忆。  
“你他妈敢碰我我就杀了你！”达里尔粗着嗓子宣扬，双腿在掉落的裤子里缠斗，看起来依旧那么凶悍。但肖恩还是捕捉到一些东西，他太熟悉达里尔，他听懂了威胁下无声泄露的恐惧。  
他了解达里尔，就像达里尔心里同样清楚他能做什么。  
肖恩开始对这场斗争感到无趣。抬起一条腿压住达里尔的后膝盖将他锁死，他从腰上取下手铐甩开，强迫达里尔拧动的右手臂伸直，把手腕拷在了前方的金属栏杆上。  
“操你妈的，肖恩！”不出所料地挣扎着，达里尔似乎并不在意皮肤会擦伤，用力拉扯着像困进牢笼的动物，终于露出被侮辱的表情。他将栏杆撞得咣咣作响，凶悍的几欲喷火。“我他妈不是你的犯人！操，操，操你妈的。”  
放松些许压制，肖恩挤进达里尔赤裸的两腿之间，迫使瘦但结实的大腿分得更开，他喜欢达里尔不得不抬起整条胳膊，脆弱地露出腋下和半个身体的模样。  
“对，你确实不是。”刻意将解腰带的声音弄得响亮，他略微满意地看到达里尔开始僵硬。  
“你只是我的婊子。”  
达里尔没有再多反驳一个字，因为肖恩把在打斗中兴奋勃起的阴茎压在了他暴露的后腰上。翻起皮外套和衬衣，他能看到达里尔后腰上稀疏旧伤间散落的褪色雀斑，抓住达里尔头发的手向下挪到了后颈上，他用另外一只手在那些雀斑旁烙下月牙形的指甲印。  
他晃着腰，抵在他胯前的臀缝上从头至尾的摩擦整根阳具，温暖皮肤的触感让他鸡巴的前端渗出些许液体，开始滴落在发红的肌肤上。  
“肖恩……”达里尔的声音至少小了一半，他想向前远离这根被他唾弃的玩意，却卡在桌子边无路可退。他嘀咕的方式甚至有些惊慌失措，身体却在两瓣臀被分开时动也不敢动。  
肖恩用拇指摩擦那蜷缩在褶皱周围的柔软淡色毛发，知道这地方并不像看起来那样坚不可摧。达里尔浑身的汗毛都很软，柔软的头发和胡须，淡淡的眉毛，胸口蜷曲稀疏的胸毛和胯下的阴毛，手感很好，像女人的一样温顺，完全跟他妈的本人背道而驰。  
他操了达里尔太多次，多到数也数不清。他相信在没有润滑剂的情况下挨操对这男人来说算不上任何挑战。扶着阴茎按住那浅褐的靶心，他中途没有任何停留的推搡着压进达里尔的屁股里。  
发出焦急的狗一样急促而粗重的喘息，达里尔的气管产生了新的噪音，失去自由的手也一同抽动着叮咣作响。肖恩在指尖下感受到加快的脉搏，更用力按住达里尔脖颈上隆起的血管，顺着它的走向上下蹭动着。  
没有任何预料之外的东西，达里尔太干，紧到让他发痛。但是他还能奢求什么？这是他妈的犯罪，是强奸，是惩罚。小腹里汹涌的施虐欲沿着内脏攀爬，清空了大脑里仅剩的理性，打开关着怪物的闸门。  
他狠狠地，彻底地撞进达里尔的肠子里，下方的男人一定是在拼命忍耐，他可以感受到周围的肌肉是如何紧张地锁紧，像处女的逼一样诚惶诚恐。  
但达里尔可不是处女。  
稍作停留，他又完成了几个抽插，肛门已经开始打着颤放松，他知道达里尔内心并不情愿，阴茎周围的环像张顽固的嘴般断续收缩着，然而这就是事实，达里尔自己也控制不了，他这儿已经他妈的被肖恩操松了，已经学会了如何娴熟吃下其他男人的鸡巴。他不想要，那又如何呢？肖恩已经满足了这婊子太多次，又得到了什么回报？  
嘶哑呼吸着，达里尔髋上突出的骨头和木制桌子相互撞击，必然会留下淤青。他从喉咙里吐出无意义的音节，像哭喊又像嚎叫，为了抒发疼痛和尊严被践踏的痛苦。  
肖恩终于可以完全按照自己的节奏来操干，他如暴风骤雨那样扣住达里尔卷入其中，然后将他撕碎。弯下脊背的姿势让达里尔的臀看起来像在主动迎接肖恩的鸡巴，脂肪覆盖在下陷的凹窝上，于撞击中弹性十足，连带着会阴一同被腹肌拍打的赤红。  
他拉起衬衣的下摆咬在嘴里，这样就能清楚看见达里尔的屁眼是如何一遍又一遍吞下他的阴茎。  
达里尔不喜欢后入式，因为不管肖恩告诉过他多少次，这个傻逼都不相信没人在乎他后背的伤疤是什么模样，他遮掩那块皮肤比对自己的鸡巴还上心。而且达里尔说那很像交媾的狗，肖恩可不在乎，反正他自己不是那条母狗。  
不曾离去的怒火和欲望拧成绳索拉扯肖恩的意识，他用力的方式像要操烂那个涨红着脸在噎死边缘的男人，他不在乎达里尔是不是会受伤，他想让他受伤流血，让他为自己说过的话付出代价，让他因为肖恩给予他的疼痛而哭泣。  
达里尔在乱发里眨眼，呼吸急促地蠕动身体，发出的每个音节都被肖恩操的七零八落。“我他妈……要……杀了你……”  
“你他妈已经做到了，垃圾。”肖恩向脚边啐了口唾沫，坚硬的心脏又被甩进了冰窟，感到怨毒和不甘在胸膛呼啸。“你他妈让一个警察为了你犯罪，现在满意了？”  
压倒在达里尔的脊背上，他知道男人突然的抽搐是因为他的阴茎凶狠碾在了前列腺上。保持这个姿势操着，他将嘴角放低在达里尔的耳朵上撕咬软骨，喷着鼻息吐字。“达里尔·迪克森，我告诉你，你是我的妓女。”  
残忍搅动着贴在龟头边上的腺体，他看着达里尔拼命咽下不能自控的呻吟，“这个逼是我的。”  
伸手去摸桌板下摇晃着半勃的另一根鸡巴，给了那东西带着脆响的一巴掌，让达里尔在刺痛中大叫，“这个丑东西也是我的。”  
他用牙齿摩擦达里尔脸颊上的肉，柔软的胡须蹭着他的味蕾。“你的奶子，嘴，都他妈是我的。我想什么时候操你就什么时候操你，当我不想操你的时候，你最好学会乖乖闭嘴。”  
达里尔似乎要窒息了，他薄薄的唇颤抖着，泪水从眼角流出爬向桌面。哽咽的不停打着寒碜，他一边在肖恩的凝视中压抑住叫床声一边混乱点头。  
肖恩知道达里尔从来不能拒绝这个，他因为欲求不满而变成暴躁的烦人鬼太多次，被结结实实操一顿总能有效让他安静的像个兔子。  
这不能解决问题，但如果没有性，就一定解决不了问题。  
达里尔太他妈可怜了，他需要通过肖恩的阴茎来感受自己的重要性。他离不开肖恩，没了肖恩他会死。他怎么敢说出要离开这种话。  
没有一秒停歇捣动着被摩擦得发热的甬道，肖恩在达里尔的身体里，他永远会为这个事实发狂。他像不知足的蛇那样想让鸡巴钻进乙状结肠的狭小弯道里，他想让达里尔为他彻底敞开。  
被操了个半死的男人像猫一样的叫着，全然不顾他们还在室外。肖恩握住他滴水的阴茎，冷酷而快速的替他手淫，让他哭得更加嘶哑。  
他想让达里尔什么时候高潮，达里尔就得什么时候高潮。  
“张嘴。”命令着已经意识不清的发情母猫，肖恩让达里尔痉挛着射在他的手心里。  
达里尔伸出舌头，嘴巴张大到可以看见光线无法照亮的喉咙，淫荡的喘息等待着，直到肖恩将手指插进去涂抹精液。  
达里尔咬住他的手，满足地吮吸着，用没完没了的口水表达喜爱。无论他怎么装模作样，他都是自己身体的奴隶，肖恩胯下的荡妇。  
而肖恩想把身体里每一滴精液射给这个贱人。他磨动含住他的穴口，作最后的冲刺。  
高潮清空了一切思绪，他看到月亮在天空发亮。裹着他的身体就是天堂。他不在乎周围的一切，只想把达里尔的身体揉碎在怀抱之中。  
他讨厌这个婊子，他不能让这个婊子走。他已经融化在他的骨血里，想要分离除非撕裂他的皮和肉。  
他是达里尔唯一会吻，会挑逗，会操，会摔打，会大吼大叫会歇斯底里的人。  
他必须是。  
两道粗重的喘息交叠起伏着，直到快感的涟漪渐渐抚平。肖恩等待阴茎慢慢在达里尔身体里软化，低头沉默着，止到达里尔含着他的指头含糊的发出疑惑。  
“肖恩？”  
收回手指，他在达里尔的衬衣上擦去唾液，依旧按回到男人的肩膀上。“待着。”  
他平复了身体在打斗和性交中的疲惫，揉捏着达里尔一侧的臀部，像魔鬼般冷淡地抬高嘴角。  
达里尔吸着鼻子，无知地放松身体，然后在下一秒弹起脊背。  
肖恩尿在了他身体里。  
他用滚烫的尿液冲击肠壁，在毫无阻碍的通道里浇灌。  
储存在膀胱内的液体温度很高，达里尔先是呆滞，然后是纯粹的崩溃。他敏感脆弱的肠道被恐怖的灼烧着，他从身体内部被打碎，像离水孱弱的鱼那样抽动身体。  
“不……不要……肖恩…肖恩…”他抽泣起来，从劈裂的嗓子里用气音叫着肖恩的名字，纠缠着茫然的恐惧。  
他们都能听见达里尔身体里闷闷的流水声，这是尿液在达里尔肚子里晃荡的动静。  
梳理着达里尔脸颊上散乱的头发，肖恩作出最后的重申。“你是我的，达里尔。你他妈已经够脏了，你最好不要做梦能离开我然后带着被尿过的屁股去操哪个婊子。”  
轻柔抚摸着在肮脏和丑陋中发抖的身体，他探手压住达里尔肚脐下的部位，满意感到紧绷肌肉下微涨的弧度。“希望你记住今天，或者我不介意再多做几次，直到你吸取教训。”  
达里尔的眼神失去了焦距，嘴唇张了又合，没吐出半个字眼。  
解开达里尔手腕上的束缚，他把手铐挂回身上，无视被吓坏的家伙啜泣着呜咽，拔出排完尿的鸡巴迅速后退几步。  
黄色的液体从达里尔大张的肉洞里不停流淌而出，最开始还伴着几缕白沫。肖恩把同样不怎么干净的性器放回内裤，在拉起裤链时瞧着达里尔放软了膝盖跌在草坪上，侧躺身子缩成一团。  
他在抽泣，在颤抖，用长发和草叶将脸颊遮起。肖恩弯腰从达里尔身上摸出摩托车钥匙握在手心，绕开那块被弄脏的地方向屋子里走去。  
他知道，达里尔根本他妈的无处可去。


End file.
